militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Asagiri-class destroyer
|Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range=1986–1989 |In service range= |In commission range=1986– |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=8 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active=8 |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship depth= |Ship propulsion= 4 gas turbines 54,000 shaft horsepower |Ship speed= |Ship range= at |Ship complement=220 |Ship sensors=* OYQ-6/7 CDS (w/ Link-11) * OPS-14/24 Air search radar * OPS-28 surface search radar * OQS-4A hull sonar * OQR-1 TACTASS |Ship EW=* NOLR-8 intercept * OLT-3 jammer * Mark 36 SRBOC |Ship armament=* 1 × Otobreda 76 mm gun * 2 × 20 mm Phalanx CIWS * 2 × quad Harpoon SSM launchers * 1 × Mk.29 Sea Sparrow SAM octuple launcher * 1 × Mk.16 ASROC anti-submarine rocket octuple launcher * 2 × HOS-302A triple torpedo tubes |Ship aircraft= 1 × SH-60J(K) anti-submarine helicopter }} }} The Asagiri-class destroyer was built during the 1980s for service with the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force. This class of general purpose destroyer is an extended version of its predecessor ''Hatsuyuki''-class destroyers, and is mainly tasked with ASW and ASUW. The Asagiri-class vessels feature several enhancements and/or improvements over the Hatusyuki class, such as: ; COGAG Propulsion System. : Compared with the COGOG propulsion system of the Hatsuyuki-class, this class has the COGAG propulsion system with enhanced capacity. The COGAG propulsion system is composed of four Kawasaki-Rolls-Royce Spey SM1A gas turbines. ; Advanced radar systems. : This class is equipped with the OPS-28 surface search radar. The OPS-28 is analogous to the American Target Acquisition System Mk.23 with the Track while scan capability. Later ships of this class introduced the OPS-24 air search 3D radar. The OPS-24 is the first shipboard active electronically scanned array radar in the world. ; Full-configuration destroyer CDS. : The earlier batch was equipped the OYQ-6 combat direction system (CDS). This system employed one AN/UYK-20 computer as the same as OYQ-5 tactical data processing system of the Hatsuyuki-class, but it can exchange tactical data via Link-11, which the OYQ-5 does not support. Later, all OYQ-6 systems were upgraded to the OYQ-7, integrated with OYQ-101 ASW Direction System. : All ships of this class were later retrofitted with the terminal for the MOF system, the key operational C4I system of the JMSDF which uses the Superbird SHF-SATCOM. ; Enlarged aircraft facility. : The hangar is enlarged in order to accommodate two helicopters, but generally only one helicopter is used operationally. Asagiri, Yugiri, and Amagiri were named after World War II destroyers. Amagiri's World War II namesake rammed and sank PT-109. The Yamagiri and Asagiri have been converted into training vessels. Ships in the class References * File:Asagiri DN-SC-92-06175.jpg|JDS Asagiri (DD-151) File:JDS Yugiri DD-153.jpg|JDS Yūgiri (DD-153) File:JMSDF destroyer Amagiri DD-154.jpg|JDS Amagiri (DD-154) File:JDS-Sawagiri-001 mod.jpg|JDS Sawagiri (DD-157) File:TV 3516 - JDS Asagiri BB.jpg|JDS Asagiri (TV-3516) File:DD 158 - JDS Umigiri BB .jpg|JDS Umigiri (DD-158) File:DD 158 - JDS Umigiri Hangar Deck BB.jpg|The hangar deck of JDS Umigiri (DD-158) File:DD 158 - JDS Umigiri BB 2.jpg|JDS Umigiri (DD-158) External links * *GlobalSecurity.org; JMSDF DD Asagiri Class Category:Destroyer classes Asagiri-class destroyers